Forgotten Realms: Escalant
'Escalant' Large City Population: 29,174 (76% humans, 8% gnolls, 6% half-orcs, 5% half-elves, 2% halflings, 3% others) Government: Mayor (appointed by the tharchion) and two red wizard counselors Official languages: Mulhorandi (Thayan dialect), Aglarondan Main religions: Kossuth, Bane, Gargauth, Beshaba, Umberlee, Loviatar, Garagos Main imports: Spices, glass, weapons Main exports: Leather, wine, fish and seafood Alignment: N, CN, NE “This coastal city, situated on the west bank of the mouth of the River Lapendrar, has been under intermittent Thayan control for the past 338 years. The most recent break came during the time of the Great Inner Sea Plague.” But, in 1357 DR, Thay conquered Escalant (alongside Murbant, Thasselen and Laothkund) with an army of elementals, which became known as the Salamander Wars. The city suffered much in this war and many of its sections were burnt to the ground by the invaders. Nevertheless, it was rapidly reconstructed and soon was back to normal. “Escalant was first settled the Chessentans around 400 DR. Today, the city sprawls beyond the cramped limitations of the crumbling wall long ago thrown up around the place. Over 28,000 souls call this city home, making it second in importance only to Bezantur as a Thayan port. Tharchion Hezass Nymar allows life in Escalant to continue without much interference from Thay, other than the collection of taxes from the citizens.” 'Larpendrar' Escalant is the newest addition to the Larpendrar tharch of Thay. “Hezass Nymar is the tharchion of Lapendrar. This tharch begins at the southeastern edge of the Second Escarpment and rolls down to the borders of Thesk and Aglarond. This territory features many important cities, including Nethentir, Nethjet, Amruthar, and Escalant. The River Umber flows through this territory before reaching Aglarond, while the River Lapendrar forms the tharch’s southern border until it empties into the Wizards’ Reach. The Eastern Way, one of the two major roads connecting the southern portions of Thay, bisects this tharch. Lapendrar is one of the least strongly held of all the tharchs. Its border with Aglarond is constantly disputed, and its largest city, Amruthar, is nominally independent of Thay. This suits Nymar, who craftily maintains a compassionate and generous manner unknown in the other tharchs. Many of his fellows condemn Nymar as a well-connected weakling, but in truth he is a master of treachery – most of his victims don’t even realize it was he who orchestrated their downfall. Nymar rules his tharch from an elegant palace of white marble in the city of Escalant (the most recent addition to the Thayan Empire) although he spends much of his time in Eltabbar, scheming against his peers.” 'Culture' Due to its intermittent status as part of Thay or as a free city, Escalant’s culture has a mix of Thayan and Aglarondan culture. Nevertheless, the firm grip the Thayans have on the city now is slowly changing this scenario, making it more closely reminiscent of Thay (starting with the change of the city’s official language). 'Religion' People in Escalant used to honor sea deities, especially Umberlee. The Thayans brought the cults of Kossuth and Gargauth and their soldiers and mercenaries brought the cults of Bane and Garagos. There are also minor sects of Loviatar and Beshaba in the city. 'City Districts' *'Inner City:' Popularly called “The Circle”, it is the city’s old size, enclosed in the walls. The main government and military buildings are located here, as well as the commerce of more refined products. *'Newkeep:' The first historical expansion of the city was also enclosed by a wall. Here are located the main commerce related to the docks, such as the fish market, and the buildings of the Merchants Guild. *'Pilgrims’ Landing:' This district receives most of the merchants, travelers and adventurers. The main market, shops, taverns and inns are all located here. *'The Vineyards:' Popularly called simply “The Vines”, it is the place where the elite dwell and entertain themselves. This district has finer inns, restaurants and galleries. *'Hintertown:' The city’s outskirts is where most of the common folk dwell, especially those who work on the fields outside the city. *'The Coils:' Named due to its sinuous and winding streets, this district is the city’s slums. Most of the city’s black market and red light activities take place here. *'Northtown:' Now also called “Uptown”. This district was actually a small settlement of farmers long ago, but it was encompassed by the city. It is primarily a residential area, but the commerce of foodstuff and related products also take place here. *'The Tanneries:' This is officially a part of Northtown, but the people make this distinction. As the name implies, it is where all the leather is made. *'Beacon Island:' A small island that received its name because of the lighthouse. *'Gallows Island:' This island houses the city prison and the large temple of bane, as well as some military buildings. *'Wizard’s Road:' The road that leads to Thay is not a district per se, but many entrepreneuring citizens began to open their business along this road to receive the increasing number of travelers. *'The Felwoods:' These woods were never cut down, differently from what happened with the rest of the woods surrounding the city. The people of Escalant believe the Felwoods were cursed long ago (hence the name) by a mad witch, when the city’s governor tried to cut them down. The governor, together with all his family, died horrible deaths and so the woods remain untouched to this day. The red wizards do not believe this whole lot of bull**** and have plans to extend their crops once the woods are cut down. 'Architecture & Landmarks' During the centuries and especially after the Salamander War, Escalant has lost most of its old Chessentan architecture. The Thayan reconstructed the city after the war, so it looks more consistent with Thayan architecture than the usual Aglarondan style found throughout Wizard’s Reach. The walls surrounding the Inner City are old, but received many makeovers during the centuries and, thus, lost most of their ancient style. The prison, formerly a keep, is probably the only building in the city that retains a more Chessentan architecture. Some important buildings and places in the city are (see accompanying map for the precise localities of each): *'1. ... :' ... 'Organizations' Escalant has many guilds and organizations that call the city their home. Some of them barely need introductions, while others are explained in further detail below. *'Crimson Spears:' A mercenary band often hired by the tharchion as additional power to his army or simply to police the streets and catch criminals (and tax avoiders). Their main base is in Escalant, but they do not reach much beyond the small villages that surround the city. Nevertheless, they are famous for a handful of fearsome warriors. *'Pirates of the Sea of Fallen Stars:' After the Blue Whale crisis, many pirates settled in Escalant under the protection of Thay and became merchants, mercenaries etc. *'Red Wizards' *'Shadowmasters' 'Notorious People' 'Government' *'Hezass Nymar:' male human; tharchion of Larpendrar; lives in Eltabbar but has offices in Escalant; also a high-priest (Eternal Flame) of Kossuth; 'Army & Militia' *'Kriben Vantur:' male human; captain of the tharchion’s guard; *'Arun Flannan:' male dwarf; leader of the mercenary band Crimson Spears; *'Kamala Yildiyz:' female human half-dragon (red); main captain of the Crimson Spears; *'Saraf:' male half-orc; second captain of the Crimson Spears; *'Ilker:' (NE), male human; chief of the gnoll patrols; *'Ekin:' (CE), female gnoll; (in)famous gnoll lieutenant; 'Clergy' *'Savas:' male half-orc; high-priest on Kossuth (when Nymar is out of town); *'Curoz Palblat:' male human; high-priest of Bane; 'Commerce & Industry' *'Garon Brighthelm:' (LN), dwarf wizard; weaponsmith and enchanter; Simbul’s agent; 'Others' *'Zosker Anthalar:' (NG), human aristocrat; a sage and politician who opposed Thay during the Salamander War; he abandoned politics after the war; *'Purban Faltelfowe:' male halfling; leader of the Shadowmasters in Escalant; 'Killcount' 'References' All sections presented here in quotation marks were taken from the book Unapproachable East (Baker et al., 2003; Wizards of the Coast).